


Change the game, don’t let the game change you

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hip Hop Lyrics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In picking up, Jensen just can't compete with Cougar's prowess. Cougar shows him he doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the game, don’t let the game change you

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Was in the mood to write a quick story, while taking a break from my longer efforts. My feelings about Cougar, let me show them to you.

Jensen was secure in his masculinity. Not everyone was comfortable enough to wear a bright pink, Petunias t-shirt, but he was. He had stood toe-to-toe with meathead drill instructors that looked like Greek gods with muscles upon muscles, and he had held his own. Clay and Rogue could roll their eyes at him all they wanted, he wasn’t going to change. He knew he was the shit.

Except compared to Cougar. 

Cougar wasn’t just different, he was like an entirely new species of awesomeness. Jensen had spent a lot of time pondering it. Cougar shouldn’t be all that great. He was shorter than Jensen, smaller than Jensen (if ripped), and he wore a stupid hat all the time. It was as if Cougar didn’t need all the trappings to be the most secure guy in the room. Jensen actually ended up feeling like an awkward, giant goofball when standing next to Cougar. 

Cougar having special masculine powers, that somehow didn’t trip over into comical machismo, would have been okay. Perplexing, but nothing to get himself all twisted up about.

But.

The only way he could describe it, was that Cougar was sensuality personified. He wasn’t oily or smarmy towards women, he didn’t treat them like things, he was always respectful, but whenever he turned on the charm, it was like a light switched on inside, and women were drawn like bears to honey. They stroked his back and tilted their heads, all while fluttering their eyelashes.

Jensen had _nothing_ that compared. It was like he was invisible next to Cougar. Hell, even _his_ eyes were drawn to Cougar. The guy was magnetic or some shit like that. But he figured it was all right. He was bi, while Cougar got all the women, he could wow the guys.

This worked until they went to the gay bar. It was like déjà vu all over again, except Cougar didn’t even need to turn on the charm. He just stood there, and the men were all over him. They squeezed Cougar’s arms, smiled winsomely, and licked their lips. Considering Cougar had come to be Jensen’s wingman, and not the main dish, Jensen was righteously peeved.

When the latest twink came sauntering up, Jensen had had enough. He slammed his empty glass down, and with one final glare at _everyone_ , stalked off to the bar. He wasn’t surprised when he felt Cougar’s warm presence at his back mere minutes later. Cougar was a stand-up guy. He wasn’t trying to kill Jensen’s groove, it just happened whenever he was around. Jensen turned towards Cougar, who shrugged at him, and offered an apologetic smile. 

Sighing, Jensen put his head down on the railing that curved around the bar. Turning so that Cougar could hear him, he said, “I know it isn’t your fault, but I really hate you right now.”

Cougar just soothingly rubbed a hand along Jensen’s back. It felt nice, so Jensen just sighed loudly again, straightened up, and waved at the bartender for two shots. Cougar was great enough to pay for the drinks, so he was somewhat redeemed in Jensen’s books by the time the warm liquor burned into his belly. 

After they downed their shots, Cougar gave him a considering look, so Jensen raised his eyebrows. He could be silent and stoic too. Shut up, he totally could. It just helped if he was drinking, and couldn’t feel his tongue. So he remained silent as Cougar leaned forward, putting one hand on Jensen’s hip to steady them, and whispered into Jensen’s ear, “Change the game, don’t let the game change you.”

Blinking, Jensen was completely confused. Why the hell was Cougar giving him platitudes from hip hop songs? He was sure it showed on his face, particularly when Cougar rolled his eyes.

Stepping even closer, Cougar wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and again whispered into Jensen’s ear. “If you could have anyone in this bar, who would you chose?”

“Having you seduce a guy for me doesn’t actually make me feel any better, Cougs.”

“I said _anyone_.”

Jensen suddenly became hyperaware of how close they were, the heat between their bodies, and of Cougar’s breath ghosting against his neck. His heart skipped a beat, and his mind blanked. He croaked out a quiet, “Cougar?”

Apparently taking this as permission, Cougar licked a strip up Jensen’s neck. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Jensen turned his head towards Cougar until their mouths met in a steamy kiss. He could suddenly feel every inch of his tongue again as it twined with Cougar's. His hands rose to frame Cougar’s face, and to drift into his loose hair.

The kiss lasted what felt like forever. The next thing Jensen knew, he was blinking his eyes open, and looking into Cougar’s smiling face. He beamed back. “Change the game, huh? I can totally get behind that.”

With a wink, Cougar just twined their hands together, and began pulling him through the throng towards the exit. Jensen noted all the envious looks he was getting, and he couldn’t help but preen under the attention. He might not have Cougar’s skills, but damn it all, he had Cougar, which was the bigger prize.


End file.
